martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom
Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom is the number one divine kingdom of the Sky Spill Continent. It is the greatest out of all Four Great Divine Kingdoms and stands at the peak world. This was the kingdom that Lin Ming founded before he ascended into the Divine Realm. When Lin Ming destroyed Yang Yun, before he left the Sky Spill Continent he had led some of his own people to the central region of the Sky Spill Continent. Taking the annihilated Asura Divine Kingdom as the foundation, he had established the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom. Afterwards, the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom vigorously grew. They rose and flourished, becoming increasingly powerful with every year. Because of the resources Lin Ming left behind as well as Lin Ming’s fame and prestige, in a short dozen years the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom had become the most powerful nation amongst the four Divine Kingdoms. First The terrain of the Sky Spill Continent was shaped like a giant copper coin, surrounded by seas and with another sea in the center. At the center of the Sky Spill Continent, at the edges of the Sea of Miracles, there were four Divine Kingdoms. Among them was a prosperous Divine Kingdom that had only existed for a dozen plus years. This was a Divine Kingdom that had been recently established, called the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom. This Divine Kingdom had replaced the Asura Divine Kingdom to become one of the four Divine Kingdoms. Although the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom’s foundation was still shallow and they didn’t possess many Divine Sea powerhouses of their own, their status was still high and transcendent. When a person rose to glory, everyone with them would also flourish. Back when Lin Ming was at the Sky Spill Continent, after he became the highest under the heavens, Divine Phoenix Island had similarly received a tremendously great blessing. Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan had both become Divine Sea powerhouses because of Lin Ming, and they would also be outstanding individuals among Divine Sea powerhouses. Added with the massive amount of resources that Lin Ming left with Divine Phoenix Island, this allowed Divine Phoenix Island to quickly become a Holy Land. In the next couple hundred years, Divine Phoenix Island might even replace the Asura Divine Kingdom and become one of the four Divine Kingdoms! A fourth-grade sect would suddenly become a Holy Land like that! This sort of rising speed could not be compared to a sect that was developing on its own! With Old Man Good Fortune’s help, the Divine Phoenix Island had stabilized and replaced the Asura Divine Kingdom as one of the four Divine Kingdoms.Chapter 1113 – Mo Riverbliss’s Ambitions Layout The Vermillion Bird Palace floated in the skies with the help of array formations. There were also several otherworldly celestial mountains floating nearby under the powered array formations. On top of these celestial mountains, there were countless multicolored rainbows that lit up the skies in dazzling glory as well as grandiose palaces dotting the landscape. There were countless rare spirit flowers and spirit trees. Countless worldly treasures bloomed under the effects of spells. These spells had the strength of a million spirit essence stones melted into them. The heaven and earth origin energy here was rich to the point that it nearly condensed into bubbles. Fragrant scents, clouds, pavilions, all sorts of beautiful sights accentuated each other. If a mortal were to take a single breath here, they would live past a hundred years in good health. This was truly an immortal fairyland within the mortal world. In fact, most of these arrangements hadn’t been done by Lin Ming, nor did he care much about doing them. As for Divine Phoenix Island, their background was too weak and they also couldn’t arrange such sights. All of this was jointly done by the three Divine Kingdoms and the various Holy lands. They wished to make this grand wedding as glorious and resplendent as possible to please and curry favor with Lin Ming. These sects had all tried their hardest; they had really laid down a capital. Lin Family This was a branch of the Lin Family that comprised of Lin Ming's close family and relatives. They were easily the greatest family in the continent after Lin Ming's ascension. The Lin Family possessed a lofty status in the Sky Spill Planet and all of the resources of the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom were held in their hands. However, besides Lin Ming and Lin Xiaoge, the Lin Family didn’t produce any more extraordinarily talented individuals. Even with the support of resources, the disciples of the Lin Family often only had ordinary achievements. Overview Lin Academy The Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom had only existed for a short period of time. Although they had prestige and resources, they were actually sorely lacking in talent. In order to find talented individuals, the Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom first set up a grand martial artist meeting as well as the Lin Academy. With the martial artists school section of the academy, they could raise outstanding martial artists on a massive scale and form all sorts of factions.Chapter 1945 - A Single Life (2) The Lin Academy had been founded a for so little time yet it had already become the most infamous martial arts school in the entire Sky Spill Continent. Because of the Lin Family’s fame, not only were great figures from the Sky Spill Continent willing to gather here, but all sorts of heroic young elites from the central mainland wished to enter the Lin Academy and were proud and honored to do so. The threshold to enter the Lin Academy was extremely high. Many chosen prides of heaven were eliminated in the entrance examinations. The front gates of the academy had a hundred foot high statue of white jade standing tall. This statue was of Lin Ming in his twenties. Events In the summer, there would be a survival course in the wilderness. The students of the Lin Academy would go into a forest filled with vicious beasts where they would temper themselves for a month. The edges of the dark forest had many low level vicious beasts and these vicious beasts were all divided into further ranks. Hunting and killing vicious beasts of different ranks corresponded to different scores. In 30 days when the survival course ended, if one could obtain a high enough score, then they would be assessed as having passed the survival course. If one’s performance was outstanding then their results would be graded from good to great to excellent depending on their score. Every year in the dark forest, those that passed only amounted to half the number of students. Most were good, several were great, and there was often only a single excellent student score. Rankings In order to encourage students and push them harder, an array formation stone tablet was set up in the academy’s back mountains. The most outstanding students of every class had their names engraved into the stone. In addition, the Lin Academy had done something similar to the Seven Profound Martial House and had created many examinations. The record holders of these examinations would also be written in the rankings. These rankings were looked upon by many students every day. Motivated students would even come over a dozen times a month. Structure Old Man Good Fortune as well as the Divine Kingdom’s Guardian Holy Beast, Demonshine, both held positions as honorary deans at the Lin Academy. In the academy there were Divine Sea powerhouses that personally taught the students. It was even said that the Guardian Holy Beast Demonshine would occasionally lecture. It was rumored that these teachings could only be encountered through a stroke of luck. In the academy, there were major classes on cultivation and martial arts that were taught by high-level martial artists. Also, there were minor classes created by the Lin Academy so that students could increase their knowledge in other areas. One of these teachers was a Xiantian realm lady named Lan Yunyue. Spill Grand Meeting The Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom possessed the richest resources of the four Divine Kingdoms. Every four years, the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom would host a martial arts meeting in which heroic youths from all over the land would come to compete. The primary intention of this martial arts meeting was to seek out the people to recruit to serve as the elite of the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom and also to train them. After all, the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom had existed for far too short a time. Even though they possessed resources and fame, they actually lacked masters. The conditions that the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom put forth were extremely rich. Once one entered the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom, one would be able to enjoy top tier resources and inheritances. Thus, many heroic youths headed towards the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom, hoping that they could amaze the world with a single feat of wonder in this martial arts meeting. This was a martial arts tea party, where one could drink tea as they watched others compete in the martial path. Many lords and ladies came from all over to look at these young geniuses compete. Silver Armor Legion They were an elite military corps that safegaurded Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom. This legion was under the direct control of the Lin Family, and was considered one of the Lin Family’s sharpest blades. Many graduates of the Lin Academy entered the Silver Armor Legion to adventure and gain experience, and the Silver Armor Legion also produced many famous powerhouses. These soldiers each had a cultivation at the Xiantian realm or above. It had to be known that if a Xiantian realm martial artist was placed in a small sect they would be considered an Elder. Yet in Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom, they were nothing but soldiers. These soldiers all wore the same silver patterned war armor and their movements were as flexible as a leopard’s; they were a well-trained elite unit. References Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Lin Ming Category:Central Region Category:Four Great Divine Kingdoms